A prior method for determining reflective optical quality of a reflective product, such as a front windshield for a motor vehicle, involves reflecting a point light source off of the product and onto a white screen. A camera is then used to measure intensity variations of the light as seen on the screen. This method, however, is subject to errors if reflective properties of the product are not uniform. For example, if the product has a surface coating with variations in thickness, such variations are interpreted as variations in optical power.